


Escape For Now

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie sneak off during class for some privacy, only to get busted for being late. And it brings their relationship into the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape For Now

It wasn't unusual for the beginning of band class to be filled with yelling and uproarious laughter, especially if Eren and Jean were both out of in-school suspension. Armin typically sat in his place as second chair clarinet with an exasperated frown on his face. Marco, who played mellophone during marching season, would always try to mediate the arguments; Reiner only encouraged the exchanges. Hanji, the assistant director, walked in; a bright smile graced their features as they walked up to the podium and clapped. "Hey, attention up here, guys!" They looked around once everyone was quieted down and said, "All right. Time to take roll! Where're my drum majors?"

Bertholdt stood up from his spot against the wall and reached for the clipboard and pen. "I haven't seen Mikasa yet, Hanji. I'm sorry. But I can take roll."

\--

_Annie grasped the taller teen's hand, dragging her through the hallway and into the auditorium; they made their way through the empty aisles, across the stage and into the costume closet. "You got the note from Smith?" Looking back to see the wordless acknowledgment, she explained, "I have a note from my dad, so we should be able to get away with this. Besides, the theatre kids are busy in the little theatre." She pushed Mikasa into the small room before following and bolting the door. Before she could even turn around, however, the Oriental girl was behind her and pressing her body against the door._

_"Your dad didn't think it was weird that you asked for a note to get out of fourth block?" Mikasa's teeth and hot breath ghosted over the shorter girl's neck, making her shudder and press her forehead against the cool metal._

_Feeling two strong hands lightly skim the bottom of her shirt and push it up to bare her hips, Annie bit back a gasp. "I stayed up late last night, acting like I was studying. He thinks I'm just gonna go up into the cat walks and nap until it's time for band. He's ok with that."_

_The taller girl lightly dug her thumbs into the soft skin above her girlfriend's hips as she bent her head and began sucking the nape of Annie's neck. Soft and light at first, Mikasa increased the force, finally getting a gasp of pleasure as her teeth made contact with the sensitive flesh. Grey eyes blinked, masking worry with disinterest. "Being too rough?" There was nothing but the sound of steady, contained breathing for a beat before Annie shook her head. Mikasa's hands started moving again, slipping from the short teen's hips to the buttons on her shirt and quickly undoing each one. The black and blue plaid tie was loosened around Annie's neck and left in place as the collared shirt was pulled away. "I didn't know you had lacy lingerie."_

_"Oh, shut up, Ackerman." Pushing back with all her weight and strength, Annie knocked her girlfriend back enough to give herself time to turn and grab the t-shirt that Mikasa wore and pull her into a rough kiss. They staggered back, finally hitting the opposite wall. The Oriental girl winced, feeling Annie's teeth nipping at her lips and tongue. But just as she was about to reach around and undo the lacy white bra, the other girl dropped to her knees and quickly began unbuckling the studded belt at Mikasa's hips and undoing the buttons to her black skinny jeans. Blonde hair undone from its typical bun, Annie stood on her knees and started kissing and nipping at her girlfriend's hip bones as she slowly dragged the skinny jeans down the long, muscular legs. She blinked and grinned slightly in bemusement. "Red boy shorts? Oh, that's cute, Mikasa." As the slightly older teen was about to pull the underwear away as well, Mikasa reached down and grabbed her hands. Annie looked up. "What's wrong?"_

_Mikasa could feel the flush of her cheeks and was silently thankful that this room was only lit by a single, dimming bulb. "N-nothing. It's nothing." She pressed one hand against the wall, bracing herself, and laced the other one in the hair at the nape of her own neck. "You've done this before?"_

_"Once," Annie replied softly. She pulled the red boy shorts down, letting them fall with the jeans around Mikasa's ankles. The realization of what she was really going to do hit the short teen and she bit her lip even as she raised her hand to gently stroke the apex of Mikasa's thighs._

\--

Mina grinned as Bertholdt came up to the percussion section. "Hey, Bertl." "Hi, Mina," he replied cheerfully. He rubbed his neck, looking around. "Where's Annie?" The girl shrugged, still smiling. She hummed thoughtfully and supplied, "I honestly don't know for sure but she wasn't in fourth block. Maybe she had to talk to her dad." "Can you call her or text her? I need to know before I mark her as absent..." He ran a hand through his brunette hair, feeling his anxiety rise as he began to walk off. "Just come up and let me know in a minute, ok?" "Sure!" Mina chirped happily.

\--

_Mikasa panted quietly, holding back her moans as much as she possibly could. Her hands were buried in her girlfriend's messy blonde hair as the shorter girl worked furiously between her legs with teeth and tongue to make the tall teenager come. Her grey eyes were shut tightly, afraid to look down and lock gazes with the sultry blue eyes . To know that Annie was literally controlling her release with the flicks of her tongue was maddening. Feeling the soft lips she had been kissing barely five minutes ago close around her clit made her shudder and she cried, "Annie, oh my God..." She bucked her hips slightly, feeling something draw tight in her abdomen._

_The short honor student reached up to drag her nails agonizingly slow and harsh over the backs of Mikasa's thighs as her tongue went as deep as possible and she nudged her girlfriend's clit with her nose. Mikasa groaned deeply in her throat, letting the sound hiss through her teeth. Her knees quaked and threatened to give out as Annie pulled back, lips and chin covered in a glossy sheen. "Well. Didn't quite think it'd be that easy to get you to come." Annie smirked, sky-colored eyes challenging the hazy grey of her girlfriend's eyes. Suddenly, the tie around her neck was clenched in Mikasa's fist and Annie found herself being hauled to her feet. The rough treatment left her shivering and anticipating the feel of the Asian girl's fingers. Her bra was discarded and Annie felt herself feeling more exposed than she ever had before._

_The Oriental teen wrapped one arm around Annie's waist and lifted her; she turned and slammed the blonde girl against the wall, growling, "Wrap your legs around my hips." Doing as instructed, if only for the sake of not having to let her legs dangle awkwardly in the air, Annie noticed the her skirt was hoisted up around her waist, revealing the matching white lace panties that she had put on. Her cheeks went red from excitement and embarrassment, feeling the heat reach the tips of her ears. Mikasa shifted her stance slightly, managing to slip one hand between their bodies and lightly rub two fingers against her girlfriend's clit through the lace._

_Annie let out a shaky breath, a quiet squeak escaping for a beat as she gripped Mikasa's biceps tightly. The two fingers applied more and more pressure, circling her clit like vultures around their prey. But before she fully realized it, the fabric was pushed aside and the fingers slid inside of her steadily, hitting knuckle-deep."Mikasa-" Her lips were caught in a harsh kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as the fingers began moving inside of her. Her girlfriend was inexperienced and rough but the way she would take a second or two and wait to feel the contraction of muscles within Annie was reassuring that she was trying to learn. Eventually, she curled her fingers against the front wall of the blonde student's body and Annie jerked her hips into the sensation, whimpering quietly. "There, Mika!" She was breathless and quivering, given that Mikasa had teased her into that state. After a few more thrusts of Mikasa's fingers and the grinding of her hips against Annie's core, she tensed and dug her nails into her girlfriend's arms, leaving crescent shaped marks. Annie finally relaxed, feeling languid and boneless in the aftermath._

_"Hm. Looks like I need to do that more for you. You actually looked like you enjoyed yourself for once," Mikasa snickered as she continued to hold her diminuitive girlfriend. She nestled her head against the crook of Annie's neck, gently kissing and licking her pulsepoint. "_

_Shut the fuck up, Mika. You're such an idiot sometimes," laughed Annie. She wrapped her arms around the Oriental girl's shoulders, grasping the shirt in her fists and smiling softly. They remained like that for a minute or two, holding one another. Opening her eyes, finally, Annie mumbled, "I wonder what time it is..."_

_Mikasa shifted and muttered back, "Hang on, let me check..." She brought her left arm away from where it was wrapped around the short teen's waist and looked at her watch. "Shit! Annie, we have two minutes to get to class!"_

_Blue eyes widening, the blonde girl slipped her legs from their place around her girlfriend's hips and scrambled over to her messenger bag, grabbing a pair of tights and slipping them up her legs. "Hurry and get dressed, Ackerman, let's go. If I'm late to fifth block, my dad will ground me forever." Looking at Mikasa pointedly, Annie hissed, "That means no more sex; now, put on your pants and let's go!" They rushed into their clothes, lacing up their shoes and grabbing anything that could give away their presence in the room._

\--

Hanji looked at the roster and frowned, noticing that one of the section leaders was missing and so was one of the drum majors. "Hey, Bertholdt, does anyone know where Ackerman and Leonhardt-"

"Here," Mikasa said as she dashed up to the front. "Sorry. I was working on something for my English class and I lost track of time." She handed her note from Mr. Smith to Hanji.

Annie strolled in shortly after, hair fixed and tie back in place. She gave her note to the assistant director, muttering, "My dad was talking to me about something. Sorry."

Hanji nodded slowly and grinned, chiming, "Of course. Ackerman, start the warm-up." They leaped off the podium and into the director's office, closing the door.

As Mikasa took her place at the head of the band and prepared them to begin playing, Annie made her way to the back with the rest of the percussion section. She bent, grabbing her sticks and made her way to her snare. Beside her, Mina smirked and whispered, "So?"

"So what?" Annie muttered. She glanced at the raven-haired girl skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Mina?"

"What happened? Why were you late?" questioned the taller girl. "Is she as good as I was?"

The short teen blushed slightly and shoved her best friend lightly, bending slightly to make notes on her music sheet. "Nothing happened, Mina. There's nothing to talk about..."

Looking slightly surprised, the other girl noticed a red splotch of skin peek from Annie's collar on the back of her neck and quickly grasped her collar and pulled back at the fabric to take a look. "Nothing, huh? Looks like she knew where to drive you nuts." She grinned and giggled, "Did she find it herself or did you have to tell her?"

Quietly, Annie mumbled, "She found out herself. I didn't have to say a word about it..." The announcement of what song to practice broke their conversation and Annie was silently thankful. She cared for Mina a lot, seeing as she was her first girlfriend. But Mikasa had taken a stronger hold on her, challenging her at every turn.

\--

Nicholas looked up from his newspaper as he sat in the staff breakroom, muttering, "What do you mean, 'she was late'?"

"I just told you. She was late. She came into my class after the final bell," Levi retorted. He turned on his heel and called over his shoulder, "Ackerman came in late as well. Maybe you could ask her."

The blonde man stood, folding the paper under his arm and grabbing his mug of coffee. He marched out and made a beeline for his classroom. There, on his desk, sat Annie; her laptop was opened up in her lap and she was typing furiously, eyebrows drawn and eyes narrowed. She looked every bit like he expected her to. "Annie."

She startled slightly, raising her blue eyes to look at the man in the doorway. "Hey, dad."

Mr. Leonhardt strode forward and walked over to his desk, setting his paper down and taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down as well. "There anything you wanna tell me?"

Annie shook her head slowly, eyes narrowing again. "No, why? Problem?" Inside, she was quivering. She didn't know how her father would react to finding out that his daughter was dating his top student. A girl.

Nicholas explained, "Levi says you came into class late. With Ackerman. Were you two skipping class together?" He quickly took stock of his daughter's appearance. There was no smoke smell, so the pair sneaking off to go smoke was off the table. There was no evidence of spray paint or any other inks, so vandalizing some part of the school wasn't an option either. Then, he realized she was wearing tights. "When did you put those on?" He flicked the fabric at her knee and watched her face redden. His eyes widened slightly at the abnormal reaction. "I think there's something that you do need to tell me."

"Uhm...dad...I've wanted to tell you for a while...but I've been scared." She sighed heavily and murmured, "You're my only parent now. And you taught me everything. I just don't think...I'd be able to bear it if you said I could never come home."

Gently gripping his daughter's shoulders, Nicholas urged with a soft smile, "Just tell me."

\--

Mikasa stood outside of her history class, staring blankly at the tiled floor. She was lost in thought and couldn't even be bothered when footsteps approached. But when a hand rested on her shoulder, her attention immediately snapped to the person in question. Nicholas Leonhardt looked at her seriously, his mouth set in a hard line. "We need to talk, Ackerman." He unlocked his classroom and glanced back at where his daughter had ran up. He simply blinked and guided Mikasa into his room, closing the door and leaving his daughter in the hall looking worried.

"Uhm...Mr. Leonhardt, what do you need to talk to me about?" She ran a hand through her hair, noting that it was getting long again. Behind the coolness of her voice, her stomach was clenched in a fierce knot. Her entire body felt tense.

"Mikasa, I think we should be on a first name basis, if you're gonna be serious about my daughter. So, give it a shot. It's Nicholas." He sat at his desk, smiling gently at the girl. "Well?"

"O-ok, Nicholas..." She slowly began to smile and bowed her head respectfully. "I promise you that I have no intention to hurt Annie. We may challenge one another. And we like to spar a lot. But I just want...to be with her."

"That's all I want," Nicholas replied. He sighed softly and said, "See, I didn't get custody of Annie until she was already ten-years-old. Her mother and I divorced when Annie was a baby and so, when I finally got to have her...well, I had no idea how to raise a child. Especially a girl. I did everything I could to teach her how to fend for herself in case anything ever happened to me." He paused for a moment and laughed, "Honestly, I'm happy that it would be you to be with her. I can't see anyone else giving her such a run for her money and that's what she needs to motivate her." Nicholas stood up again and reached over his desk to give Mikasa a handshake. He whispered, "Go out there, reassure her...and send her in."

\--

A platter of barbeque ribs was set heavily on the patio table and the plate of burgers was grabbed so they could be cooked. Annie walked out of the back door, calling over the music, "Hey, dad, Mika is here!"

"She is?" He glanced over his shoulder and saw the tall Oriental girl step up behind his daughter. Nicholas smiled and waved, spatula in hand. "Hey! Help yourselves to a beer, by the way. They've been chilling all day."

The young couple walked back into the house and into the kitchen, laughing at the exuberance of Annie's father. Mikasa mentioned, "I think it's kind of funny how openly loving he is. Considering that you're usually so withdrawn from people." She reached into the fridge, grabbing a couple of the imported beers that Nicholas seemed to prefer. "But, then again, when you're here at home with your dad, you're pretty relaxed."

"When I was growing up with my mom, things were pretty cold and detached. So, I just do that out of habit and necessity. I don't like dealing with things or people that annoy me." Annie opened her beer and took a drink, humming quietly. Noticing that Mikasa was watching her, she sneered, "What?"

"You've got beer running down your chin," the other girl retorted. She leaned in and licked the line of alcohol away and kissed Annie softly. "Ready to eat?"

"You, yes. Bedroom, now." The pair rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "My dad won't notice for a while." Closing the door, Annie and Mikasa grappled with each other for control and ended up falling on the bed together.

\--


End file.
